Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) and liquid crystal microdisplays are growing at an increasingly rapid rate, particularly in projection, digital still camera, and camcorder electronic viewfinder applications. The pixel size is very small and decreasing, ranging from about 3 μm to 50 μm (or less) in pitch. The use of integrated circuit (IC) processing using single crystal silicon and poly-silicon processing are the two most common methods for thin-film transistor (TFT) fabrication.